Patapon Fanon DLC
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ This page is created for adding Fan Fiction DLC Quests. Free One For All! "Rebel Zigotons have allied against the Karmen, so as they have allied with every other tribe! Defend the Hideout from this gigantic assault!" Recommended Level: Lv30 Reward: Golden Chest Lv30 Battle The Great Phoenix The Graet Phoenix, Fennichi, makes a rare appereance in the Volcano Zone. This quest will test more than flame resistance. Make no mistake, or Meden has to collect your ashes! Single player: OK, Multiplayer recommended. Approx. enemy level: 120 / Reward: ? Meanwhile..The Floating Mask and The Great Demon An old tribal leader returns from Pata-Pole, with an unstoppable demon to show the Patapons who's boss! Hint: It's an old one! Side Story quest unreleated to main story. Approx enemy level: 125 / Reward: ? Multi Underworld's Great Gate, Baban Face the power of underworld's guardians, leaded by the great gate of the underworld, Baban! Damage resistance is required, as Baban brought his old friend! Approx enemy level: 130 / Reward:? Multi A Crow's Goal The Greedy Mask has returned! Be careful, as he has brought some ancient superweaponry... '' ''Hint: You see them super-equipped! Approx enemy level: 135 / Reward: ? Battle Great Demon Deity, Garl The gate to the underworld was defeated by Name, but now Garl has gained the power to come to our world! Stop him before he curses the whole world! '' ''Hint: Intense status effect resistance owned by the demon. Approx. enemy level: 140 / Reward: ? A little chance to get purple chest. MultiCan't touch this! The bat has gained the power to fly around, and he thinks no one can touch him! Show him flying around can not make (Uberhero Name)'s forces to fail! Hint: High status effect resistance required. Approx. enemy level: 145 / Reward: ? MultiThe Rise of Skulls An enormous Bonedeth force is pushing through the Zigoton army, and they nearly arrived the hideout! How can they? Hint: One mistake can result in death. Approx enemy level: 150 / Reward: ? Red Sky Demon, Nova "A fierce demonic dragon has turned the sky into bloody color! Face the fiend and make this darkness flee!" Recommended Level: ?/Reward: ? Return of Ketkyuki "Darkwand is furious that Ketkyuki was defeated, so he resurrected it with dark magic!! How will the Patapons defeat this new and improved serpent?" Approx. enemy level: 250 / Reward: ? The Flying Cyborg " A mysterious object was spotted by Sukopon, and he was identified as Mechapon. Stop him before he destroys the Patapons!" Approx enemy level: 275 / Reward: ? '' (Multi) V.S. the Acrimonic "The Dark Shark has made an appearance on the Uji Swamp, and has challenged (Uberhero's Name) to a duel. Show him who's boss!" ''Approx enemy level: 300 / Reward: ? (Multi) V.S. the Lustful "The Princess of Lust has appeared in (Uberhero's name), and challenged you to a duel! Go to the Snow Plain of Treants and defeat the pet she got!" Approx enemy level: 325 / Reward: ? (Multi) V.S. the Artific "Deathorn has summoned an elite army of demons, and can't wait to attack (Uberhero's name)! Defeat his demons and ultimately, him!" Approx enemy level: 350 / Reward: ? (Multi) V.S. the Malevolent "Darkwand has his magic intensified, and he challenged you to a battle! Show him who's boss!" Approx enemy level: 375 / Reward: ? (Multi) V.S the Tyrrant "Sorrowflute has hired Babaan to accompany him, and decided to attack you! Show him nothing can stop your forces!" Approx. enemy level: 400 / Reward: ? (Multi) V.S. the Dark Knight "The Dark Knight has made an appearance in the Yamipon Fort, and challenges you to a duel. Show him who's boss!" Approx. enemy level: 425 / Reward: ? (Multi) V.S. the Reaper "Jak the Reaper has challenged you to a fight, along with his army of demons. Show him what's true power!" Approx. enemy level: 450 / Reward: ? (Multi) V.S. the Dark Eye "Kagagatan has summoned Zuttankarmen, along with Kanobeard and Jak. Face his mighty trio and topple his defences!" Approx. enemy level: 525 / Reward: ? Purple Jeweled Chest Jak's revenge Jak's back and he has some friends with"The Kacchindonga,the Zuttankarmen,the gorl,and sorrowflute. Jaks useing his superweapon and his power.your lucky if they all dont attack at the same time! *Singel player OK ; Multiplayer recommended Suggested:lv 700 Reward:? Superweapons Jak has shared his superweapons with the generals now there heading to the patapon hideout stop them all before they get to the hideout! *Single player OK multiplayer recommended Approx. enemy level:725 reward:Perple chest LV??? (Multi) V.S. the Betrayer "Sr. Adnesk has summoned demons from the Evilmass of Adamance and made them his allies to attack you! Stop this invasion at once!" '' 'Approx. enemy level: 775 / Reward: ?' Superweapon Kano ''"Sorrowflute has made another Superweapon out of Kanogias' parts, and has challanged you to a battle! How will you defeat this mechanical monster?" Approx. enemy level: 800 / Reward: ? Into Vulcani "at last, the final mission! Wait a minute...that isn't a final boss! that's the Infernite tribe!"- Chi In Patapon 4: a new hope, Mount vulcani isnt 1 mission, it's 3! normally, it would be only 2, but if you have the Grab bag dlc, then you have this mission! basically, this is a harder version of the final level, with it's difficulty being 6! Category:DLC Battle/Free The Flaming Raven of the Volcano The golden Greedy Mask returns! The Gold Flame energy takes a Fennichi, a Zuttankarmen, a Shookle, a Treant, a Salamander, a golden gargoyle, and a Fenrir, fusing them with the golden raven, and an innocent Myamsar! High status effect and flame resistance and precautionary is required! You may watch out for his attacks, they're deadly! The former Seven Archfiends have been fused! Prepare to face a mighty boss, and put your skills to the challenge! Single player: OK, Multiplayer recommended. Hint: The same returning enemy, but is golden and fiercer. Approx. enemy level: ? / Reward: ?